Recuento de sentimientos
by mykaelastark
Summary: Después de la Guerra Civil. Tony Stark tiene una cuantas palabras que decir a los fugitivos. Esta vez ellos van a escuchar.


Siempre he tenido sentimientos hacia ti, Steve.

Cuando era un niño te tenía celos. Envidiaba todo el tiempo que mi papá te dedicaba.

Todos los cumpleaños, navidades y otras fechas importantes en las que papá o estaba buscándote o estaba en casa borracho por no encontrarte.

En la adolescencia era apático respecto a ti, respecto a mi padre. Decidí que para nada servía gastar sentimientos en alguien que ya estaba muerto y con respecto a mi padre, si no deseaba verme por mis logros por lo menos llamaría su atención por mis errores. Fiestas, alcohol y drogas, mujeres u hombres, no me importaba nada realmente. Además su opinión hacia mí se mantuvo. Yo era y fui siempre su decepción y nada iba a cambiar eso. Por lo menos tenía el amor de mi madre pero hasta eso me quitaste por medio de tu maldito súper novio lavado de cerebro.

Cuando recibí el control de la empresa no te di ni un solo segundo de mi tiempo. Me olvide de ti, de mi padre, solo hice lo que querían de mí. Construí cosas, destruí otras, y firme miles de contratos con los militares. Hice lo que quería Abdías. Incluso su traición fue menos dolorosa que la tuya ya que el por lo menos él tuvo la cara de decírmelo de frente. No fue con rodeos, de oh Tony es que quería protegerte. No. Él quería la empresa y yo le estorbaba así que me quito del medio.

Afganistán me cambio. Cuando salí de esa cueva con el traje de ironman, cuando vi las fotos de los terroristas en Gulmira tome la decisión de convertirme en un héroe. Yo construí el traje, cree al héroe desde cero. No fui como vos que salió de una botella, una rata de laboratorio. Ironman nació de la muerte y el fuego que consumía a todos a su alrededor. Nació para corregir los errores cometidos, fue el medio para la redención, el medio para hacer lo correcto con respecto a mis armas que estaban en manos de los terrorista y ¿tienes la cara de decirme que lo hago para lucirme?

No te atrevas a hablar Natasha.

¿Mi ego? No te atrevas a acusarme de dejar que mi ego interfiera en la misión cuando muy bien sabes que fue tu ego herido lo que te hizo soltar toda la base de información de SHIELD a internet. Acaso ustedes par de idiotas no se les ocurrió pensar en las personas inocentes, en los agentes de SHIELD, que no eran HIDRA que eran solo SHIELD. Que pasa con los retirados, con los que estaban en misión, los informantes. Todas esas personas a las que le dibujaron un blanco de tiro en la espalda. A que mierda te refieres con "mi ego". Gente murió, gente murió por nuestras acciones. La gente tenía miedo incluso antes de Ultron, y no te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera Bruja de cuarta que si no hubieras usado tu vudú en mi lo más seguro es que Ultron no hubiese sido un robot psicópata genocida. Si un grupo de ataque, con un asesino, un super soldado, un mutante y otros con armas mas peligrosas que las de asalto, van por ahí saltando de país en país, sin pedir permiso, causando miles de dólares de gastos por la destrucción y ni siquiera puta dar la cara. Bueno Rogers y compañía la gente va a tener miedo, la gente estaba pidiendo sus cabezas empaladas. Y esas personas tenían miedo y cuando lo hacen actúa. Que crees que hubiera hecho tu psico-niña si alguien la hubiera insultado en la calle ¿Crees que tranquilamente hubiese vuelto o habría perdido el control de sus poderes y matado a alguien? De nuevo.

He aprendido a no confiar en la gente. Cuando te dije que no confió en alguien sin un pasado me refería a eso literal, debido a que ya sabes que están buscando algo. Cuando muestren su verdadera cara no va a doler tanto. Eso es lo que aprendí a largo de mi vida, se sobre la confianza pero mas sobre la traición. Todos siempre quieren algo. Ya sea armas, que repare algo, que construya algo. Siempre fue lo mismo. Incluso con los vengadores eso no cambio.

Cállate Rogers no te atrevas a interrumpirme.

A diferencia de todos ustedes chupasangres asquerosos, yo si tengo un trabajo real. Puede ser que ya no era el CEO de una compañía internacional pero todavía era el director de I.D. y el accionista mayoritario, hay tanto como Pepper puede hacer sin mí pero todavía gran parte de mi tiempo estaba dirigido a Industrias Stark. Pero no. Stark has esto, Stark quiero un nuevo set de flechas para ayer, Stark las viudas tienen que ser más potentes, bla, bla, bla.

Hasta SHIELD era menos quejumbroso que ustedes bastardos.

¿Qué mierda creían que hacia en mi puto taller? La mayoría de las cosas que venden Industrias Stark son construidas por mi y después de cambiar completamente la dirección de la empresa, tengo la obligación de asegurar el trabajo de miles de empleados. De que el día de mañana tengan un puto trabajo al cual ir y solo puedo hacer eso si la compañía sigue teniendo el mismo nivel que tenía antes y eso solo se hace si vende. Así que jodanse. Mierda que voy a seguirlos y convertirme en un criminal para que mis empleados queden en la calle. Mierda que voy a seguir siendo el chivo expiatorio de todas sus cagadas. Ni en pedo voy a seguir limpiando toda su basura. A la mierda con su grupo de pendejos, Rogers.

Así que escúchame bien porque será la última vez que hable con ustedes. Incluso si hay otra invasión extraterrestre me voy a asegurar de que haya al menos un continente de distancia entre mi grupo y el tuyo.

Si creías que me iba a disculpar, si creías que alguna vez mis sentimientos por ti fueron algo por el lado del afecto, si creíste que somos compañeros, familia, amigos...

Bueno Rogers, solo puedo decirte que eres más idiota de lo que creía.


End file.
